


(Cold) Pizza Day

by yardenise



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU Highschool, M/M, durmann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yardenise/pseuds/yardenise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Pizza Day (again) but it's special this time</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Cold) Pizza Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, I now this fails a lot, but.. enjoy anyway! :D  
> Sorry for my English mistakes .

The first time Erik saw him, was the first time Pizza Day was something more than just a day with a pizza.

Erik was not the type to get all excited about girls or boys at all. He never had any kind of relationship or something close to that before and it never bothered him as well. He liked to just live with the things life gave him and not to desperately wait for something that might never come.  
But when it did, it came with full force.

He remembers it quite good actually, as he recalls. Eating lunch outside was not something he had something against, but when Marvin decided they should have Pizza Day with half of their grade, it was kinda annoying. But what could he do, Marvin invited him and well, he did promise pizza, obviously, – and what sort of person would Erik be if he would say no to pizza?

So he said yes.

It was a cold pizza.

And what was worse than that, It was crowded. Like literally most of the grade was there and Erik didn't even knew why, it was just cold pizza, nothing special.

"It's the 3rd of November!" Marvin said to him when he asked for an explanation.

"So?"

"So it's Pizza Day!" He said happily, as Erik followed him through the schoolyard.

"Wasn't the 17th of July Pizza Day?" Erik frowned.

"No," His friend stopped for a second to look at him. "It was the 18th of July."

Erik was having a hard time following. "Ok… So wasn't it Pizza Day?"

"It was." He waved to a group of students who set few meters away from them. He then looked at Erik judgingly and Erik had to wave too.

"So how come it's Pizza Day today as well?" The confused boy questioned.

"Can't we have couple of Pizza Day's a year?" Marvin cracked an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess you can but –"

"What's the matter, Erik, aren't you enjoying your pizza?"

"To be honest, it's pretty cold…" He said and his friend rolled his eyes.

"Just say 'thank you Marvin for bringing me some nice pizza' and shut up." Marvin said dryly.

"But it's not some nice pizza." He watched as his friend's face stretch up for a smile.

"Well, then just say 'thank you Marvin for bringing me pizza', and shut up."

"You're weird, has anybody ever told you that?" Erik asked, looking at Marvin, amused.

"Yes, you did, last week. But you're quite weird yourself, so I'd say we're good."

Now Erik laughed. Marvin had a point, like always, which was weird considering the fact that half of the things that came out of Marvin's mouth were a complete bullshit.

Everybody seems to like Marvin. Even the teachers, god knows how as he was always doing what he wants in their classes. He had this charm, which affected everybody around him, he was just this kind of person that everybody liked. The situation with Erik was different, though. He was not very popular and not everybody knew him, but don't take it the wrong way, Erik was find with it just the way it was.

Yeah, he was pretty shy and maybe not all the students in his grade knew that his name wasn't 'Mavin's friend', yet he was cool with that because the people who did knew him were always there for him and that's what matters.

And speaking of said people, one of his best friends walks down to them with pizza in his hand, his famous smile plays on his lips as ever.

"Hello to you two, mates!" He said and Erik immediately starts laughing at his fail attempt of an Australian accent.

"Hello to you to, fella!" Marvin says, showing off the worst Scottish accent this world has ever heard.

Erik can't help himself from laughing harder. They both give him they devil eye.

"Is there something funny, sir?" Marvin asked, raising his eyebrows.

He really didn't know what was with them and accents.

"The fact that I think I had just one weird friend but then I realize I'm surrounded by them."

"Shut up, you love us."

"I sure do, Koray, I sure do…" Only then Erik noticed that his beloved friend was not alone, and not the only one with a smile on his face.

For a moment, and as his friends continued their accent-full conversation, Erik couldn't talk. He stood there, staring ahead of him.

And then he got caught.

There was this beautiful guy with bright blue, piercing eyes and a brown hair, he had strong face and a thick big smile. And he was looking right at him.  
Now, it wasn't like Erik hadn't seen beautiful people before, he did, everybody did… It's just that, this guy had something special that nobody else had, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Erik?" He heard someone calling his name next to him. Shit.

He blinked once or twice and then looked at his friends, a bit surprised, trying to look calm and cool, as he hadn't frozen just seconds ago.

"You ok?" Marvin asked him, looking somewhat worried.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled, looking away

"So," Marvin seemed to keep on talking without harm. "You enjoying our Pizza Day, Jonas?"

…Jonas?

Now he had to look back. Marvin knew the guy? And His name was Jonas? Marvin knew Jonas? Where the hell did Marvin knew Jonas from? And how come he didn't knew Jonas till this very COLD Pizza Day?

He looked suspiciously at Marvin, and then suspiciously and Koray, and then at Jonas. Not suspiciously.  
Koray, who probably saw the vicious looks Erik was giving them, finally opened up his mouth. "Erik," He said. "This is Jonas."  
Gee, thanks.

Koray then turned to his Jonas friend. "This is Erik." He said while they both looked at him.

"Hey, Erik." Jonas waved a little, smiling.

"Hello." Well this is awkward. "You're new here?"

He nodded in return and Erik couldn't help but feeling that when Jonas looked at him, it's like he could see right through him, read his emotions like an open book.  
They keep looking at each other like that, thing that made Erik feel slightly uncomfortable and strangely excited, until Koray and Marvin start imitating Australian accent again and decide to ask Mitch, an Australian guy, which of them does it better. None, actually.

That's how Erik founds himself walking next to Jonas while his idiots friends are eating pizza and shouting "Mate!" and "Wallabies!"

"So," He starts saying, trying to look as though he has nothing to do with the two ahead of him. "You enjoying this Pizza Day?" He knows that Marvin had already asked him this, but he has nothing else to say, so…

"Well…" Jonas laughs a bit. "The pizza is pretty cold actually."

Erik already really likes this Jonas guy.


End file.
